Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Gabriela Le Blanc
Summary: —¿Crees que algún día recuperaremos nuestras vidas? —preguntó Draco, dejando entrever su debilidad y temor. Nott se encogió de hombros, indeciso. —No lo sé… no lo creo. Londres siempre será nuestro infierno, Draco —respondió sinceramente su amigo.


**Una segunda oportunidad**

Draco respiró hondo el aire húmedo y pesado de Londres, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Sin dudarlo, se colocó la capucha de su capa negra, y salió de aquel oscuro pasillo hacia la atestada calle londinense.

Estaba oscureciendo. Y él estaba llegando tarde. Pero no le importó. Sabía que su amigo, su único amigo, lo entendería. Habían vivido muchas cosas en los últimos años como para que un breve retraso significara un problema.

Caminó con su típico paso lento y aristocrático, algo desgastado y un poco más apagado en relación a lo que había sido alguna vez. Pasó desapercibido sin problemas entre la multitud de personas que lo rodeaba, ajenas a que entre ellos había un mago. Y no cualquier mago: un mortífago.

Eso era él. No importaba que el Wizengamot lo hubiera liberado de toda culpa. No importaba que el mismo Harry Potter hubiera salido en su defensa. Para el mundo mágico, el siempre sería un mortífago. Llevaba con él la marca que lo confirmaba. Frunció la nariz al recordar aquel detalle, e inconcientemente se tomó el antebrazo izquierdo.

Finalmente, se detuvo frente a una vieja casona, y permaneció varios minutos allí de pie, vacilante. La puerta de la casona se abrió en ese momento, como si su dueño hubiera percibido que la visita acababa de llegar.

Draco vio la figura de su amigo Theodore Nott recortada en el marco de la puerta.

—¿No planeas entrar? —se burló Nott, sonriendo al reconocerlo, a pesar de la capucha que llevaba puesta. Draco respondió con un gruñido, se bajó la capucha, y avanzó hasta la puerta—. Me alegra que hayas venido —confesó Nott, cuando lo tuvo frente a él, y sin decir nada más, entró en la casa, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él para que Draco lo siguiera.

Malfoy entró en la casona, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Inmediatamente sintió cómo todos los hechizos protectores sellaban la entrada.

—Medidas de precaución… ya sabes, la costumbre —le explicó Theodore, mientras que seguía avanzando a través del pasillo principal, hacia lo que aparentaba ser una Sala de Fumar. Draco lo siguió silenciosamente.

Ambos entraron en la habitación y se sentaron en unos sillones, enfrentados. Cerca de ellos, el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, como única fuente de luz en el ambiente. Las sombras de los objetos se dibujaban bailoteando en las paredes, dando un aspecto siniestro al lugar. Pero tanto para Draco como para Theodore, aquello era como estar en casa.

—¿Fumas? —le ofreció Theodore, mientras que se encendía un cigarrillo. Draco negó con la cabeza—. ¿Has perdido el habla, Malfoy? —se burló entonces.

—He aprendido a hablar sólo cuando es necesario, Nott —respondió Draco, tajante. Aquello solo consiguió que su interlocutor sonriera de manera elocuente.

—Por fin has aprendido esa lección, compañero —rió nuevamente, mientras que daba una larga pitada a su cigarrillo. Draco dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Así que has vuelto a vivir acá —señaló Malfoy, lanzando una rápida mirada al salón.

—Es temporario—aseguró Nott. Draco alzó una ceja, cuestionando aquello. —Planeo mudarme lo antes posible, Draco —le explicó.

—¿A dónde?

—Italia. Es un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo —respondió Theodore. Draco asintió silenciosamente.

—Empezar de nuevo… —repitió pensativo el rubio, mientras que entrecerraba los ojos y se reclinaba sobre el respaldo del asiento.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —le preguntó repentinamente Nott. Draco frunció la nariz. —Eso pensé —comentó Nott.

Entre Draco y Theodore existía una relación especial, una amistad diferente. Nott era la única persona con la que Draco podía ser él mismo, sin máscaras. Con él podía hablar sin miedo a la crítica o a la burla. Theodore Nott era la única persona que conocía lo más profundo del alma de Draco Malfoy. Sus mayores miserias. Sus peores defectos. Pero también sabía que detrás de aquel muchacho engreído y egoísta, se escondía un ser humano. Un hombre que se había equivocado, y que ahora pagaba por sus errores un precio muy alto.

—El mundo no se parece en nada a lo que nosotros habíamos planeado de críos, ¿no crees? —dijo Nott, sarcásticamente, mientras que una sonrisa triste se dibuja en su apuesto rostro.

—El mundo es una mierda, Nott —puntualizó Draco, mientras que se pasaba una mano por entre los cabellos, nervioso.

—Al menos tú has tenido más suerte que el resto, Malfoy —puntualizó Nott.

—¿A qué te refieres? —saltó Draco, de manera defensiva.

—Me refiero a que tú tienes una segunda oportunidad, Draco. Son pocos los que podemos decir eso. Crabbe está muerto, Goyle está preso, Zabini está desaparecido, Pansy esperando su sentencia… —enumeró Theodore—. Todos estamos pagando por nuestros errores, Draco.

Malfoy levantó la mirada y la clavó en su amigo, que continuaba fumando apaciblemente frente a él. Su expresión era tranquila, imperturbable, como si estuvieran debatiendo sobre algo trivial, como el Quidditch. Pero en su mirada Draco podía ver el dolor y la culpa. El brillo de sus ojos parecía extinto.

—Tú no deberías tener que pagar nada, Theodore —dijo finalmente el rubio. Nott le agradeció aquellas palabras con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Me halagan tus palabras, compañero. Pero yo no soy ningún santo —lo contradijo Nott.

—Al menos tú no estas marcado —dijo Draco, mientras que le mostraba la Marca Tenebrosa grabada en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Theodore se quedó mirando aquel tatuaje, símbolo de muerte y terror, durante largos minutos, sin decir nada.

—No, no tengo _esa_ marca. Pero tampoco la necesito. Soy un Nott, Draco. No importa que mi piel esté impecable, para el Mundo Mágico, yo siempre seré el hijo de un mortífago —explicó Nott, apesadumbrado.

—¡No es lo mismo, Nott! Tú demostraste que no tenías nada que ver con… Voldemort —Draco pronunció el nombre con cuidado, con miedo mal camuflado—. Tú te negaste a unirte a él cuando tu padre de lo exigió. Yo en cambio... vendí mi alma sin siquiera dudarlo—marcó al diferencia, para él, radical entre ambos. Para su sorpresa, Nott negó con la cabeza.

—¿A qué precio, Draco? Entregué a mi padre a Azkaban… yo lo sentencié a la muerte, Malfoy —se lamentó Nott.

Su mirada vagó hacia una mesa cercana, donde estaban apilados un montón de diarios. Draco se puso de pie, y caminó hasta los mismos. Eran todos diarios de las últimas semanas de El Profeta. Leyó rápidamente los titulares que ya conocía:

_La Tración de los Nott: Theodore confiesa frente al Wizengamot que su padre es un mortífago_

_Nott padre condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Nott hijo liberado por falta de pruebas en su contra._

—Hiciste lo que debías hacer, Nott... tú no tuviste nada que ver con _nosotros— _habló finalmente Draco. Theodore soltó una risa amarga, sin gracia.

—Lo que debía hacer... —repitió, rumiando las palabras—. ¿Tú lo habrías hecho, Draco? ¿Habrías atestiguado frente al Wizengamot que tu padre es un mortífago? ¿Aún cuando ello supusiera tu libertad?—disparó repentinamente, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Draco tardó en responder. Dos años atrás, si se le hubieran hecho aquella pregunta, la respuesta hubiera sido inmediata y sin vacilación: no. Su padre había sido su ídolo desde la infancia. Pero ahora, después de todo lo que había sucedido, después de las consecuencias que las elecciones de su padre habían causado sobre él y sobre su madre... era difícil responder aquella pregunta ahora.

—Tú eras inocente, Theo. Y tu padre era culpable —desvió la pregunta Draco.

—Lo sé... es lo que sigo repitiéndome todos los días. Que yo nunca quise esto para mí... ni para él. Pero mi padre era toda la familia que tenía, Draco... y lo entregué a Azkaban —repitió Nott, y la culpa se escapó por entre sus labios.

—Y tu padre te habría entregado a ti a Voldemort de haber tenido la oportunidad… igual que lo hizo el mío —contratacó Draco, sus palabras impregnadas de resentimiento.

—No podemos culparlos, Draco… después de todo, ellos actuaron en función de lo que se esperaba de ellos… los magos sangre pura —ironizó Theodore, mientras que apagaba el cigarro—. Mira en lo que han caído algunas de las familias más antiguas y prestigiosas por defender lo indefendible… —se lamentó luego.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos habló durante largo rato, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente, Draco rompió el crudo silencio.

—¿Crees… —quiso empezar a hablar, pero parecía no encontrar las palabras. Tragó saliva, y continuó—. ¿Piensas entonces que todo lo que nos han inculcado desde el nacimiento es…?—Draco no supo como terminar aquella pregunta. Nott sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pienso que es pura basura —supo entenderlo. Draco guardó silencio, pensativo, mientras que se reclinaba más cómodamente sobre el asiento. —No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, _tú_ no pienses que todo eso es basura. La Guerra por la pureza del sangre, la superioridad de los magos… es puro humo para disfrazar la codicia de un hombre que se pensó inmortal —se burló Theodore.

—Tú siempre fuiste diferente a nosotros, Nott… a veces hasta llegué a preguntarme por qué estabas en Slytherin —comentó Draco, serio.

—No te equivoques, Draco. Yo soy tan Slytherin como tú… simplemente, mientras que todos ustedes se preocupaban por Voldemort, yo me preocupé sólo por mí. Lo mío fue egoísmo puro… o si quieres ponerlo de una manera más poética, fue supervivencia— lo corrigió Nott.

—¿Crees que algún día recuperaremos nuestras vidas? —preguntó Draco, dejando entrever su debilidad y temor. Nott se encogió de hombros, indeciso.

—No lo sé… no lo creo. Londres siempre será nuestro infierno, Draco —respondió sinceramente su amigo.

—¿Es por eso que escapas a Italia? —le preguntó con sorna.

—Mira quién habla de escapar… —le devolvió la mordida Nott, sonriendo—. No estoy escapando. Simplemente quiero un poco de paz… he pasado estos últimos tiempos escondiéndome de Voldemort y de mi padre, temiendo por mi vida, sin saber si seguiría vivo al día siguiente. No… necesito un aire diferente, Draco —le explicó pacientemente Theo. Ambos se miraron fijamente, entendiéndose sin palabras. —Tú deberías probar hacer lo mismo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cambiar de aire… te vendría bien. A ti y a Narcissa. Londres ya no es más tu hogar —le recordó su amigo.

—Lo sé… —tubo que reconocer Draco, mientras que se tomaba los cabellos rubios con las manos, en un gesto de aspecto desesperado.

—¿No tenías una casa en Francia? —inquirió Nott. Draco asintió con la cabeza. —¿Y entonces qué es lo que esperas? Vete a Francia, Draco… tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz.

Aquellas palabras penetraron como clavos en sus oídos, cargándolo de culpas y arrepentimientos que nunca imaginó llegar a sentir.

Todo había cambiado. Él había cambiado. La vida lo había obligado a crecer y madurar de una manera demasiado abrupta y violenta. Estaba cargado de rencores, enojos, miedos, vergüenzas y arrepentimientos. Por momentos, deseaba cerrar los ojos y que todo desapareciera. Que todo terminara.

Pero no. Todo seguía estando allí, esperándolo. Él, que siempre había actuado rodeado de un manto de impunidad, ahora debía de pagar por las culpas acumuladas. Y no solo por sus culpas. También por las de su padre y su madre. Era lo justo. Y él lo sabía.

Nott tenía razón. Londres había sido su hogar durante diecisiete años. Pero ya no lo era más. Todavía le costaba entender cómo era que había llegado hasta allí. Una larga sucesión de malas decisiones. Una vida plagada de errores. Suyo y ajenos. Él había convertido Londres en un infierno. Y ahora, vivir allí suponía un suplicio. Un recordatorio constante del camino que había tomado. Un recordatorio de quién era él. Draco Malfoy, un mortífago.

No, nunca encontraría paz en Londres. No quedaba nada para él en Londres. Pero la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad. Y debía aprovecharla.

—Sí… talvez Francia no sea tan mala idea —reconoció Draco, torciendo una sonrisa de lado. Nott dejó escapar una carcajada.

—No, claro que no… escuché que las chicas Greenglass están también exiliadas allá —agregó, guiñando un ojo de manera pícara.

Draco sonrió. Sí... Talvez, todavía tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz.

* * *

**Escribí este one-shot ayer a la noche, durante un desvelo. La verdad es que siempre sentí cierta lástima por Draco... creo que él fue una víctima de las circunstancias... que no supo tomar las decisiones por sí mismo, y se dejó arrastrar por lo que siempre le habían enseñado como "correcto". Pero me gusta pensar que, eventualmente, supo reconocer sus errores y buscar su redención.**

**En cuanto a Nott, es un personaje al que JKR nunca le dio mucho protagonismo, pero del cual creo que se puede extraer mucho jugo... hay mucho para crear alrededor de Theodore. Y me tomé la libertad de crearle una realidad en la que él no había deseado participar de la guerra, sino que se había negado a obedecer las órdenes de su padre de unirse a Voldemort, y en cambio, había escapado para esconderse. Cuando la guerra terminó, Theodore tuvo que atestiguar frente al Wizengamot que él no se había unido a Voldemort, pero en el camino, tuvo que delatar a su padre.**

**Creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Espero que les guste.**

**G.**


End file.
